


Hold My Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Humanstuck, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Steamy Oneshot, erikar - Freeform, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat and Eridan are two boys innocently making out behind their father's backs. A few other things ensue, but not too much.





	Hold My Breath

You swear to god, if you get caught you'll be dead. 

Your name is Karkat, and it is almost midnight and you are making out with your boyfriend in his room. It seems like a harmless scenario on the surface, but the deeper you dig and the more you think about it, the more you want to get your ass out of there.

 Your boyfriend is Eridan fucking Ampora, hipster douche extraordinaire and son of the meanest, richest, and most powerful man in your city. Orphaner Dualscar  scares the shit out of everyone, especially you, the poor-as-shit Hispanic kid with a dad who crossed the border illegally. When your status with Eridan was only 'just friends', Dualscar rudely ignored you, but if he found out that you were dating his supposedly straight son, he would have skinned you, and the thought is making it difficult to-

" _Kar._ " 

You jump out of your thoughts and pull away from Eridan's lips to answer him. 

"What?" You ask, hoping he can't feel that your hands are trembling on his hips. You wanna follow up your response with a snarky comment so he doesn't know you're worried, but you can tell he's already onto you.

"You alright?" He asks, his head tilting with concern. "You're fuckin' tense and your hands are shaky." He smirks. "Do I scare you or somethin'?"

"No!" You retort, rolling your eyes as you cross your arms to hide their vibrating movement. "No one's scared of you, you wimpy dipshit. But if you really wanna know, the fact that your huge, racist, ex-marine dad is taking a snooze within a hundred yard radius of our sloppy makeout session, kind of freaks me out. Like, a shit ton."

"Oh cmon, Kar." Eridan sighs, clearly annoyed even as he places a reassuring hand on your knee. "You can't wake him up when he's sleepin', you're fine. Besides, he's not _that_ racist."

You look long and hard into his blue eyes before responding with. " _De verdad_?"

Eridan blinks. You huff.

"For real, dude?!" You exclaim, lowering your voice to a frantic whisper. "He'll probably skin me alive, haul me down to a beach in Baja, and toss me in the ocean. And then to finish off his feat of racist douchebaggery, he'll hunt down my dad and burn our house down. It'll be a fearsome and glorious sight as my father burns and dies an agonizing death while your dad waves a little Irish flag in one hand and an American one in the other. He's big and scary and if he finds out I've been exchanging saliva with you, I'll be dead meat."

Eridan is a bit dazed by your tirade, but as always he manages to roll his bright, tired eyes in response.

"Okay I get that you're bein' all sarcastic with your big elaborate exaggeration," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest, almost mirroring you. "But he's not _that_ racist. And besides, it'd be just the Irish flag. He thinks born Americans are stupid as all hell."

"Alright alright!" You whisper-yell, frantically waving your hands in an attempt to get Eridan to quiet the hell down with his sassy bullfuckery. "The point is, he's down the hallway somewhere and I'm pantshitting scared that we might wake him up and that I'll get tossed out the window, at the very least."

Eridan uncrosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at you. He quietly snorts and scoots further up onto his bed so his legs aren't dangling off the side and gestures for you to move closer to him. You do, and he gives you a quick peck on the lips. You scowl.

"We're just kissin', Karkat." He says lowly. "How loud can we possibly be if all we're engagin' in is an innocent makeout?"

A burning blush spreads over your cheeks as he punctuates his statement with another quick kiss. But then he kisses you again and you feel your stomach do a god damn somersault. One of his hands is in yours and the other is on your back and his lips are all warm and he smells really nice and FUCK why did you just squeak?!

He stops instantly when the noise escapes your very occupied lips and you swear to god, if you had something sharp you would have stabbed your eyes out from embarrassment. He is looking at you with the most pleasantly surprised expression and you love the bastard, but he just found something that he could use against you, _and you want to die_.

"Well..." He marvels, stifling a chuckle fit for only the worthiest of assholes. "You're a little loud when you're not distracted, aren't you?"

" _Shut the fuck up, Ampora or I swear to god_ -"

"And just from making out like that?" He whispers, almost with excitement. "I mean, now I understand why you're worried, but...wow."

" _I said shut the fuck up!_ "

You give his forehead a gentle flick and he  flinches before chuckling again, like the smug douchebag that he is. You study him for the next few moments, knowing that he's gotten an idea. His lips don't move but his eyes light up like a switch was flicked in his head.

"Alright..." he says hesitantly, placing his hand on yours. You squint as he quietly continues. "I think i have somethin' that could help with your little squeaky toy issue-"

"Squeaky toy?!"

"Shh!" He hisses and you growl back at  him, feeling your face getting warm and red with indignance. He goes on. "What if... what if I choked you to keep you quiet?"

Your eyes widen with confusion before you realize what that shithead is doing. You want to get up and walk out, but something in the way he's patiently waiting for your consent keeps you next to him. He wants to _choke_ you. The sick fuck probably gets off on that. One of his hands is toying with the scarf wound around his neck, and with the other, he's gently rubbing circles into your hand with his thumb. He tilts his head and looks at you with those storm blue doe eyes and your groan. Fuck him in the ass with something sharp, _you swear to god_.

"Fine." You mutter, "I'll humor you and your disgusting strangle fetish."

"You sure?" he asks, "I don't wanna force you or anythin'."

You want to answer, but there's a  raging blush in your face and it's keeping you from it. He's as cute a god damn button and for that, you can barely look at him as he sits across from you on the bed in his dumb purple pajamas and his scarf that he insists on wearing inside. All you can do is look down and sort of lean forward so he can wrap his arms around you.

He does, and gently pulls back your hair to kiss your forehead. Your lips curl into a sort of contented scowl and he kisses them, one of his hands tracing your jaw as you feel yourself kissing him back. 

He gets the smallest bit rougher, sucking and nipping at your bottom lip and letting his other hand wander down your back. You stop suddenly and squeak again when you feel him grab your ass for a split second.

"You're so cute." He marvels, chuckling. You growl at him and then gasp suddenly.

He gently wraps a hand around your throat and squeezes, pushing down  on the sides. It's a little weird. You don't feel like you're suffocating or anything, just a little uncomfortable. He shifts his hand around your neck and pushes down harder and you subconsciously try to make a sound but it's only a  strangled sounding breath. 

"Eridan-" You gasp, feeling your hands instinctively move to the one choking you, but you press down gently instead of prying it off. You look at him and he snaps his half lidded gaze upward to look into your eyes. He's so pretty, with his freckles and the way his dark hair contrasts with he paleness of his skin. 

He kisses you again, his hand still around your neck, and his other hand pressing down on your back as to move you in closer to him. He's got his tongue in your mouth and you're both pressed together, chest to chest, and your neck is hurting badly where his fingers are.

Suddenly it all becomes too much and you feel like you're going to pass out. You quickly wriggle out of his kiss and try to yank his hand away from your neck. He gives a quiet 'Oh!' as he lets go of you and you gasp in a breath, feeling lightheaded and dizzy in a funny sort of way.

"Oh my fucking god..." You breathe, panting and doubled over in front of him. You feel him place a hand on your shoulder as you try to regain your breath.

"You alright?" he asks, gently lifting your chin upwards to meet his worried eyes. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

You shake your head slowly, and then let out an exasperated chuckle as you realize how hot you are in your turtleneck. Your hands fly up to your face as you press your palms down on your cheeks. You're face is burning up and you're sure you looks red as a tomato. 

And even worse you feel a heat pooling somewhere deep in your stomach. Fucking hell, you had no idea that something that uncivilized people did to kill each other could be so goddamn hot. Ohhh no. Oh _fuck_. And that lusty half lidded look in his eyes and the firm grip he had on you and the way you were pressed against him with no space between you _oh my fucking god why_.

"Oh fuck, that was really fucking nice, oh hoooot damn..." You mutter, slowly sitting up, with your head still buried in your hands. 

You peek through your fingers to see Eridan looking absolutely delighted. That dominant roughness is now gone and he's back to being a prim and proper dweeb again. You can't help but chuckle through ragged breaths.

"Bloody hell, was it really?" he asks. You nod and he tugs at his scarf, wondering and thinking. You're pretty sure he's getting himself hyped about a lot of purely hypothetical kinky sex and you want to tell him not to get his hopes up, but oh god, you think you kind of want that too. 

"But no more for tonight okay?" you mumble reluctantly. "I'm gonna have to run back home sooner or later and I won't be able to do that if you choke me into a goddamn coma."

At that, Eridan smirks, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back onto one of his pillows. "I think you should be more concerned about not being able to walk home _at all_ after I'm done with ya." 

"Hey, no buttsex yet, man, we've got to establish some boundaries for your pathetic, sex-starved dick before it goes anywhere below my waist." You retort, sticking your tongue out at him. "Besides I'm sure it's tiny."

Eridan sits up quicker than lightning and gently smacks you and you laugh, but softly, remembering again that his behemoth of a father is still a looming threat. You catch Eridan up in your arms and give him a quick peck as he reaches behind you and toys with the collar of your turtleneck.

"So..." he purrs, shifting uncomfortably under you. "You said no more choking, and no dicks below the waist..."

You look up at him and raise your eyebrows, smiling at the blush  over his freckled cheeks. 

"You want me to suck you off?" You ask softly, trying your best to be all sexy (You'll have to work on that).

Eridan nods as he distractedly tugs your sweater off of you, and you sigh contentedly at the temperature change. You run a hand through his hair and tug his dumb pajama pants off of his waist with the other. He smiles at you and you kiss him again, taking his bottom lip in your teeth and slowly pulling away. He gives the softest most pleasured sound and you're certain that Kankri is going to kill you if Eridan's father doesn't do it first.


End file.
